The Devil Her Due
by TheJadedIceStorm
Summary: Alicia Morales started as an Hawaiian girl and ended up as a wrestler. Alberto Del Rio was not expecting her at Wrestlemania and Danny Williams never expected her in a wrestling ring. Pride and honor are on the line in this. Is Alicia the Devil in Disguise? [ADR/OC , Steve/OC and Danny/OC in past scenes]
1. 4-7-13 - The Wrestlemania Surprise

He was fighting with all of his might. He made his last move, dropping down and grabbing the arm for his patent cross arm breaker. Squirming, freaking out was Swagger, having to tap out. This was his night, this was the night that made so many people proud. This is the time for him, and as he was holding his World Heavyweight title belt, he got in the corner, so happy.

Alberto Del Rio held the World Heavyweight title going in AND coming out of Wrestlemania.

He got out of the ring and walking down the aisle was all but surreal. His confidence was on overload. This felt so amazing to him, Alberto was awesome at this moment. This match felt like he was on step, this was just a feeling like no other.

As he rounded the corner, he saw something that he didn't expect….rather…someone.

He realized who it was and when they locked eyes, the pair realized this was it. He walked up, a smile on his face. It was not the type of person he was expecting.

"Alicia Morales, how are you?"

"Alberto Del Rio, I am just fine. I am just waiting on someone."

He smiled at her and she back at him. This was pleasant. Alicia smiled and waved, Stephanie McMahon walking up to the pair.

"Alberto, congratulations on retaining your world heavyweight title. That was quite the match."

"Thank you Stephanie. It was a war, but it was well worth the win."

"Alicia here is your contract. All the things are there and we hope to see you at RAW."

"You will Stephanie. I plan on making the statement of statements."

She signed the contract and then smiled. Stephanie smiled and then made the announcement to Alberto.

"She is your manager Alberto. I hope you two can get along."

Alberto's eyes got really wide. The new girl was far from new to him. Now not only was she working with him, but his manager? Alberto faked a half-smile and then answered Stephanie.

"We will get along just fine Stephanie."


	2. 4-7-13 - Danny Finds Out

The night of Wrestlemania was big for Danny Williams. Not just for the fact that Danny knew he couldn't fly out to Jersey to see the show, but also because a friend of his was supposed to be making an appearance there. He managed to find the pay per view and order it. The cost may have been insane, but it was worth it to Danny. Grace, his daughter was out of the house for some time with her mom and...step dad, so this was perfect for him.

He tuned in, eyes glued on the spectacle that was the show. The lights, glamour and everything that was the "showcase of the Immortals" lived up to everything and there was Danny, sitting on the edge of his seat. Granted, he never liked wrestling before this point...maybe this was worth the watch after all.

The world heavyweight title match had everything he wanted and more. There was a back story to this and as Danny picked up on it, he knew that this was good more than just the combatants in the ring.

It was the story.

Alberto Del Rio had just retained his title and Danny had wanted another beer. Then he managed to catch what he was supposed to.

Alicia Morales came across his screen. This girl had turned his world upside down while she was in Hawaii. _Boy, if Steve knew...no._ He was not about to call his buddy up and get him riled by the fact that a girl from both their pasts was now on his television screen being assigned to be...Del Rio...

Danny picked up his phone, calling Steve.

He had to let him know of this news.


	3. 4-8-13 - The Party At Steve's

**OOC and Author Note :: I forgot to post this in the first two chapters. Any WWE and Hawaii Five-0 people are not mine, I am just using them for this story. I also own Alicia Morales. This story is AU, as it will alter the WWE storyline a bit and the Hawaii Five-0 story a slight bit as well. Hope you all enjoy! -Ice**

* * *

Steve came in from the kitchen with two beers. Danny had chips and popcorn out. This was the night after the biggest pay per view in WWE. After Danny saw Alicia, he wanted to see if she would be on RAW and as Alberto Del Rio's manager? This was about to get good and fast. Steve, he didn't believe it. He didn't believe that meek little Morales, the girl he was training with was now a full-blown wrestler.

"Are you serious Danny?"

"Yes Steve, very serious. I watched the pay per view last night. How could I have told you this information if I didn't know?"

"I thought Alicia went on to become a backup dancer for that one band."

"Apparently things didn't work out."

"Or she lied to us...again."

Danny and Steve's eyes met. They both knew that the woman was capable of many things, it is why they called her a devil child. She was older now, and with being older came dreams and hopes. Steve thought about all of this and so did Danny. Steve then looked at Danny.

"She is twenty-four now, hope she knows what she is getting in to."

"I think she does. She wouldn't have chosen this if there was something there she wanted."

Steve nodded as the program came on the air. This would be the first time he saw Alicia since she left last year. His heart skipped a beat, and it was finally time.


End file.
